The forgotten children
by azreal angel of death
Summary: clary has a secret and family does not mean it's just the husband and wife as far as clary and her sibling are concerned magnusbane is there dad because it's true m for caution and nicks coloful personality
1. Chapter 1

So mostly everyone knows about the shadow hunters, warlocks, vampire's, elves, fearies, pixies and werewolves but only a few hundred people know about the forgotten children. Kids whose parents were supposed to be two **specific **people but that couldn't happen because no matter how hard the fate's tried the two prospective parents either had no relationship, never met before or was already married –most common situation- so the fate's worked up a plan .the married couple would have a kid and instead of it being the husband's child the paternal DNA would be the intended father's with the other father's DNA mixed in so came the term's true father (intended) and secondary father ( the other dad) and the forgotten children came to be because it was needed . However because of the fact that the people who were the kids of warlock's** inherited **the parent's powers they had a problem with the witch burnings so to keep the kids safe sleepy hollow academy was built in New York City a couple of blocks away from the new York institute in 1752 and has stood there for well over 300 years but the fates actions did not come without consequences as a result all of the kids of one parent no matter their gender would a certain trait and that holds true to every parent that was a warlock or any other creature for example Magnus bane's kids who range from oldest to youngest . Max warren (21) nick and Alice gray (17), clary bane (16), Clara le Blanc (8), Matthew knight (4), Lucien bane (3 months) all inherited hemophilia a and a sickly immune system but they each have either a pair of earrings ,necklace or bracelet that has a spell on them that decreases the effect of the hemophilia .

Now more about the academy it is a boarding school that specializes in helping the student's gain control of their powers and the freedom of not having to hide what they are if they have a tail they don't have to hide that fact unless something involving the mudane's like a state conference takes place at the school the students also have the option to go by a different last name like Clarissa fray who changed hers to bane but hid it from her mom

An: I do not own the mortal instruments you are also more then welcome to ask questions


	2. a Family commeing together

September 1st 2004, beginners defensive magic class, 10 years ago

Clary's pov

I was sitting nervously at my desk next to my roommate and best friend Simon Lewis in our first class waiting for the teacher to walk in to start class .when all of a sudden the door slammed open and every one jumped as a tall man with black hair walked briskly down into the room and turned to face us with a menacing aura and cold black eyes and spoke with a deep voice "before I do roll call there are some things I want to go over ,my name is Cesar black you will call me Mr. or professor black and there are two rules in this class room :

1. Do not attempt any form of defensive magic in this class! I don't care if it's a small harmless one none of you have control of your powers

2. Do exactly as I tell you if something bad happens I need to know you won't go running into danger

Got that?" we nodded terrified he smiled "good, we also have a sort of teacher's assistant. a student last year raked up a lot of detention's last year and has been assigned to work with me all year to pay them off so I am going to let him introduce himself" Mr. black turned and went into his office in the back of the room to get something and a boy with brown, black and red hair with brown eyes started talking " hello ,my name is max warren-bane but I know that's a mouth full so you can either call me Mr. warren or Mr. bane maybe even max . I am in 6th grade and have been at the top of my defense magic class's ever since I started and I think that's everything so since there are only ten minutes left in class do you have any questions?" a boy in the front raised his hand "yes Mr.? "The boy replied "Marvin Jones and Mr. Warren how you got so many detentions?" Mr. warren- my brother winced "I have the unfortunate bad luck of having a prankster for my roommate and I got pulled in to one at the end of last year" that's when Mr. Black started roll call

"Adams?"

"Here"

"Bane" Max's head jerked up and looked at me then smiled as I replied "here"

The rest of class passed in a blur

September 6th 2004, cafeteria, 10 years ago

I walked by myself on the way to a corner in the cafeteria and all of a sudden I felt an arm wrap around each of my shoulders and two voices chorused "so you are our little sister" I looked up to see a boy one side of me and a girl on the other side they looked like they were a year above me "that's depends whose asking?" the boy laughed "oh little girl, we weren't asking we were stating fact as for who we are I'm nick and this beautiful girls on the right is Alice gray" I looked between them "so?" then Alice spoke up "ignore this idiot he's been in a bad mood all day, but what we mean is max warren is our older brother too and we were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with the three of us ?" I was confused for a moment then smiled "sure".

August 25th 2012, 2 years ago

I sighed how did I get the job of showing around the new student? Oh yeah I remember now

*FLASHBLACK*

2 hours ago

I was sitting at a table in the library finishing up some paperwork for my 9th grade year when professor black came in looking for something when all of a sudden he looked at me "there you are!" I looked around and I was the only one there so I pointed to myself and he rolled his eyes of "yes bane you, I have a job I need you to do there's a new student who needs to be shown around I think you might be interested in doing it "I sighed and agreed he has that look in his eyes that meant do it or suffer.

*FLASHBACK END*

I looked up saw two adults and a six year old girl as they walked towards me I asked "I assume you are the le blanc 's ?" The adult man replied "yes my name is Marcus this is my wife Jo and this little girl" at this pulled the girl in front of him "is our daughter Clara" he looked at me held out his hand and smiled "and you are?" I shaked his hand and replied "clarissa bane well actually its fray but the school lets us change our last names and I feel more comfortable with the name bane so that's my name here" Mrs. le Blanc spoke up "are you related to Magnus bane?" I answered "yes, he's my true father why?" At this Clara spoke up "because he's mine too" I smiled "then I guess I'm not the youngest anymore now I believe I have a school to show you"

September 20th 2013, 1 year ago

I listened as Mrs. O'reily explained the rules about the new preschool. The rules were being respectable and dress nice. As we went in to find our buddies I found mine a little black haired boy name Mathew "hi, Matthew I'm clary" he just continued to play "hi clawy" I smiled "so what are we playing"

December 30th 2013 3 months ago

I was walking from the kitchen to the living room in mine and Simon's dorm room when I stopped is that crying? I paused and there it was again the sound of a baby crying. I turned around ran to the door and flung it open and why was there a newborn baby in front of our door? I shook the shock off picked up the baby and went inside after I called my siblings.

*20 minutes later*

I paced back fourth until the others got here the first to arrive was max who was 21 now and a defensive magic professor at the school .next was nick and Alice who were now 17 and finally last was Clara who was 8 they watched as I paced until nick got annoyed and hit me upside the head " ow! What was that for?!" he shrugged "seemed the only way to stop you so what's got you so worked up?" I just pointed the newborn laying on a pile of pillows in Matthews's playpen "I found this little guy in front of my door along with this letter" max stepped up took the letter and preceded to read it out loud:

Dear Ms. Fray,

Or should we say Ms. Bane. We are some very important people and sometimes have to do things we don't like. The reason we are writing to you and your siblings by default is because soon we can't tell you when but soon your lives are completely going to change so we created this little boy to be your guiding light.

Wishing you happy times,

f.a.t.e

p.s. oh we forgot along with him being your brother you are his legal guardian

Max sighed then spoke "well then I guess we should pick a name for him" it ended up taking 3 hours but it was finally decided and the newest edition of the family was named Lucien deveraux bane.


	3. taki's

Present day April 5th, 2014

Simon's pov

I ducked as a blast of chaos magic flew towards me panicking as I looked around me at all the damage around taki's wide eyed wincing when I saw clary frustrated I yelled/whispered "DAMMIT we thought he was in **CUBA!" .**jace jerked and turned to face me from where he was trying to stop clary's bleeding glaring "_**YOU KNOW THAT GUY?**_" I sutured as I looked at him oh man he looks pissed! "No-well yes but not personally ...he is a wanted fugitive from another part of mine and clary's lives and that's it I'm getting help" jace didn't look any less angry "what do you mean he was supposed in Cuba? And how exactly are you going to get help I don't know if you noticed or not but were trapped in here?" I glared right back "I mean he was last **SEEN** in Cuba three days ago and who said anything about me leaving to get help" I replied as I pulled out my s3 and pulled up the texting screen "a couple years ago me, clary and some friends of ours set up a system to tell each other when one of us is in trouble we were to go through our contacts and text the first one we saw –damm" I sighed as I clicked on nicks name and texted him _code 313 were at taki's, clary's hurt_ he replied back just as fast _who? How bad?_ _**Marcus Finley and bad enough**_ I texted back and sat back for the rescue to start. Two minutes later a portal opened and the king of hell came though okay not really the king of hell but one very pissed off nick gray who after he saw clary stormed over shoved jace away and started to work on clary . I nervously spoke up "where's the others?" he didn't even look at me as spoke "there over taking care of subduing Mr. Finley ,she's stabilized watch her idgit got that ?" I swallowed as he stood without his hood going down once turned and joined the fight "yes sir" and I moved over by clary once the fight was over I stood back as mr. touch me and die picked her up and ran though the portal and I thought we were good we were safe then I was solved up against the wall with twin angel blades held up against my neck as jace and alec spoke "explain"


	4. they find out

Simon's pov

I stood completely still as I stared at the angel blades that were currently being held against my throat by two very angry shadow hunters not to mention the angry warlock who looks about ready to blast me and no I did not mean clay's brother who was long gone by now probably interrogating Marcus max can be vindictive if he wants to no I mean one Magnus bane and a werewolf who does not look happy. "Ill explain but can you please let me go so I don't have to worry about accidentally cutting my throat" jace and Alec looked at each other then very reluctantly let me go so I wasn't pressed up against the wall . I sighed a breath of relief "okay questions or explanation first?" everyone just glared at me which hurt coming from Isabelle "alright explanation it is, first off then isn't even my secret to tell and I told clary this would happen if she waited too long" I paused thinking and talked to my self "where should I begin?" that's when alec held the blade up closer to my throat beginning it is "okay so let's start at the creation then? A very long time ago around two million years ago maybe no one knows for sure the fates encountered a problem in the fact that some people important in the earths history be it mortal or shadow hunter couldn't be born because the set parents didn't know each other or have any type of relationship so the fates decided to play around with the kids dna basically they changed the dad the kid was born to one father but the actual one was the set dad and everything was good until the witch hunts started and the people who's parents were warlocks was getting hurt or killed because of them so the academy was built to keep the kids safe the kids are called the forgotten children because of the fact no one knows about them clary and nick – the one you saw take her- are forgotten children their the kids of a warlock actually but I'm a guardian someone who protects the school so there's your explanation any questions?" I asked slightly out of breath from that long explanation everyone looked kinda shocked and I wasn't expecting any questions until Magnus spoke "who ?" I looked at him "who what?" he rolled his eyes and asked "you said their parent was a warlock, so who is it?" I gulped this was not going to be fun "you are" his eyes snapped to me and I was terrified it was worse then when nick was having a really bad day which is how he got the nickname king of hell but if he was king then Magnus was the emperor because in his eyes I could see myself slowly being tortured and killed and then I remember something I told clary once about he would be a protective dad but when I said it I didn't want to face it but it was as if the he was delivering the words for my death as spoke "your supposed to protect my** daughter** and you let her get hit in the stomach by a blasting spell" as he ground out the words he was slowly advanced on me as I held my hands up in the universal surrender pose "look I admit I failed there but she's fine nick stabilized her and she most likely sleeping it off now I'll take to the school to see". He still didn't look happy but he agreed


	5. an

AN:

I JUST WANT TO SAY I AM REALLY SORRY I plan to update but the beginning of the chapter to be more specific the school will not agree to be written I will write then disagree with and rewrite but absolutely nothing will happen that being said I will try to have it out next week any help will be appreciated but I might have to omit the school out of the chapter and skip to the scene in the school until it agrees again I'm sorry and I hope to have the next chapter out soon


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepy hollow academy was many things to different people to outsiders it was a dump and that should be torn down but to the people that worked, lived and went to school there it was a safe haven where they had no need to hide they found beauty in the -admittedly neglected- arches, stairs, glass ceiling and the feeling of stepping back in time. The academy as it's called is always filled with life but like every building it has those places no one wants to go like the infirmary doctors can be scary when there working the same can be said for one Nicholas bane who in a fit of frustration tied his insomniac older brother to a bed until he actually got some sleep.

**Simon **

I sighed as I walked into the infirmary with the others to check on clary _oh god please let her be sleeping it off I don't think I'll survive otherwise _ I stopped that train of thought when I felt Clara run into me. "Simon took you long enough to get here! Max wants to talk to you about what happened and-who are they?" I smiled no one knows why but even in the most darkest moments someone can have Clara can make you smile "yeah well I had to give an explanation to some people speaking of which Clara this is jace, alec and Isabel lightwood, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn fray and Magnus bane" I smiled as I watched her reaction to the last name.

**Clara**

I listened as Simon introduced everyone who was with him when I heard him introduce my dad. I mentally noted Simon waiting to see my reaction while I profiled my dad, Magnus bane could probably be considered handsome or hot to other people. He stood at 6'2 with yellow-green eyes and multicolored hair set in an aristocratic face something I know clary has drawn a thousand times since she's met him I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and introduced my self "hello my name is Clara and clary is my older sister and if you want to technical I am the third youngest in the family" I smiled before I turned to Simon " nick said to tell you that clary's fine but he has her in a medically induced coma because her abdomen is a mess of stitches and you know she can't stay still which is bad with our genetic trait. that being said my orders are to take you to her" I finished as I turned to head down the hall with the others following me .

**Magnus bane **

_Medically induced coma? Genetic trait? I have a feeling I'm going to start getting gray hairs soon _I inwardly thought as we turned a corner and stopped outside a door before asking Clara who apparently was one of my kids "genetic trait?" she looked up at me _god she's so small_ "yeah all of us siblings share a similar trait ours is a sickly immune system and hemophilia which is bad because if clary moved around too much if any of us while we have stiches without the charmed object that keeps it under control then we could be seriously hurt" she explained while opening the door to reveal a hospital room with my daughter unconscious with tubes on connected to her in a hospital bed . I was so focused on her and how fragile she looked think about how I almost lost one my kids before I could get to know them that I missed jace running straight to her until Clara spoke again " right so I think introductions are in order from oldest to youngest we have max (6'1 blue hair and blue eyes standing in a corner wearing a button up shirt and jeans) nick(also 6'1 but with black and red hair and gray eyes leaning against a wall in scrubs holding a e-cigarette) Alice(6'0 black and purple hair with gray eyes wearing a sundress)you know clary and me so that leaves max and Lucian" she finishes pointing towards a six year old and a 3-month old baby that was being held by Alice.

**Third **

The reactions in the room varied jace was preoccupied with clary but if you were reading the whole room you would notice a couple things like the state of shock Magnus was in( understandable he just found out he had **7 kids!**) and that max and nick were ready for a fight along with everyone in the room

authors note: if anyone is interested I'm looking for a beta


End file.
